1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable, and more particularly to a cable used for USB type C.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0079689, published on Mar. 17, 2016 to Wu et al., discloses a cable comprising a plurality of coaxial wires and a plurality of single core wires. Each of the coaxial wires comprises a central conductor, an insulator enclosing the central conductor, a shielding layer enclosing the insulator, and a jacket enclosing the shielding layer. The structure of the coaxial wires entails an expensive manufacturing process. The coaxial wires are so arranged side by side along a circular direction that cross talk between adjacent coaxial wires may occur under a high speed signal transmission.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0258333, published on Oct. 14, 2010 to Horan et al., discloses a high speed data cable with shield connection. A cross-sectional view of a raw high speed Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable disclosed therein shows a concentric ring arrangement of signal and ground wires. According to an embodiment, nine insulating wires are arranged as follows: a pair of insulated data signal wires D0+ and D0−; a first pair of insulated super-speed data signal wires S0+ and S0−; a second pair of insulated super-speed data signal wires S1+ and S1−; and three insulated ground wires, or ground conductors G0, G1, and G2.
USB Type-C Cable and Connector Specification Revision 1.0 published on Aug. 11, 2014, illustrates a high speed cable comprising a plurality of first wires (for USB 2.0 signaling, SBU1, SBU2, CC, power return, and Vconn), an inner shielding layer enclosing the first wires, a plurality of coaxial wires (differential pairs) for high speed signaling arranged at an outer side of the inner shielding, and a power wire disposed between the coaxial wires.